my brothers friend
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: what if Aria & Ezra were the same age and Ezra was Mike's friend?


**Aria's POV**

I was sitting on the couch when the bell rang "Aria can you open the door, I will be down stairs in a second' my brother Mike, who has the same age as me, yelled from upstairs. I let out a sigh got slowly up and walked towards the door. I opened the door and there was a guy I had never seen before, he was the most beautiful person I ever had seen in my life. He had blue eyes and dark brown curly hair, I just wanted to touch it. The guy cleared his throat which pulled me out of my thoughts "Is Mike home?" he asked. "Yes" I answered shyly "come inside" I let him in and told him to wait on the couch while I ran upstairs to Mike's room.

"Mike" I said while I walked into his room.

"Yes" Mike said while he spun around on his chair.

"Who is this guy?" I asked

"Ow that's Ezra, he moved to Rosewood a couple months ago"

"Okay" was all I said and I walked out of the room.

I walked through the school hallways on my way to the library to study, it was a week ago since I saw Ezra and I was dying to know more about him. I walked into the library and sat down with my books at an empty table, there wasn't anybody in here who I knew so I just decided to sit alone. I started writing in my journal.

After 15 minutes somebody sat down a few chairs next to me, I turned my head to the right and I saw Ezra sitting there. I rubbed my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

He looked to me and smiled "Hey, it's Aria right?" he asked

"Yes" I said showing a shy smile.

"You all right down there?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired feel like I have a jetlag" I said smiling

"I know the feeling" he said

"This summer we went to Europe on vacation and when we came back I felt so tired for a whole week"

"Where in Europe?"

"Iceland" I said while tapping with my fingers against the table.

" I spent some time in Reykjavík before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." He said while showing a boyish smile which made my heart melt.

"So what would you like to do after you graduated?"

"I want to become a teacher" he said

"I... I think I'd like to teach" I said smiling while his phone went off "God, I love this song"

He clicked on the ignore button and looked up at me "B26" he said smiling "What's your major?"

"Uh, well, I'm leaning toward English" I said while staring at my hands.

"That's what I want to teach"

"Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me." I said

"I'm impressed" he said while his blue is started to shine.

"Why?" I asked while laughing.

"Well, I tried writing" he said and moved to the chair next to mine "I didn't get very far, you're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion" he said smiling which gave me butterfly's "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours? "

"Yeah? You'd really want to?" I answered while I turned red.

"Yeah, you're smart, you've traveled, great taste in music" He said while holding up his phone "Like to know more about you"

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too" I said while smiling like crazy.

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already getting late, Ezra and I exchanged phone numbers and I quickly walked out of the library. Before I turned around the corner I looked back once and saw Ezra smiling at me, When he realized I was looking at him he waved and I waved back, with that I turned back around and walked towards my car.

It was 3 weeks ago since I got Ezra's number and we have been texting every day, I found out we have so much in common. I love how he always texts me good morning and good night and there hasn't been a day when I didn't think about him. Today Mike was having a sleep over for his friends, including Ezra.

I woke up at 10am by the sound of my phone, I picked my phone up from the nightstand and saw a new text from Ezra. I quickly opened it and saw his usual "Good morning" text. I quickly texted back "good morning to you too" and got out of my bed and took a quick shower. When I walked back in my room there was another text from Ezra saying "see you in a few minutes" I smiled and texted back "see you soon" I quickly got dressed and walked off the stairs to make some breakfast. I just sat down to take my first bite when the bell rang and Mike opened the door. All his friends walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"Hey Aria" Noel said and smiled at me.

"Hey" I said back.

The guys were going to sleep in the garden in a tent so Mike led them there and they unpacked their stuff.

It was almost midnight and the boys were in the garden rostering marshmallows, I can't sleep because they're making too much noise. I decided to go downstairs and drink some juice. I walked down the stairs and opened the refrigerator and poured some juice in a glass, while I was drinking I looked out of the window where they guys were sitting in a circle while laughing really loud. My eyes stopped on Ezra's perfect cheek bones, I roomed down his perfect body and I didn't even notice that my glass was empty. I let out a sign and walked through the dark hallway towards the stairs when suddenly a pair of hands touched my boobs. I screamed and at the same time I heard somebody say sorry and I quickly turned on the light.

"Ezra?" I asked confused "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a light switch because I tried to find the toilet" he said while rubbing his eyes.

I saw his face turning red and started laughing "and did you find it?"

"No" he said while he shook his head in embarrassment and then out of nowhere he put his arms around my waist, pulled my closer and whispered in my ear "but I did find something else". I felt his hot breath in my neck and melted by the sound of his voice, before I knew what I was doing I had crushed my lips against his. After a couple minutes we broke apart and I led him to my bedroom where we continued our make our session on my bed. After a half hour we broke apart and Ezra got out of the bed while he said "I should go back", I grabbed his hand and pulled him back "please stay, they won't miss you". We cuddled up under the blankets and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in Ezra's arms.

**Thanks for reading, please review x **


End file.
